1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to mounting clamps for firearms. More specifically, the invention relates to mounting clamps capable of coupling an accessory to a mounting rail of a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telescopic sights are used in a wide range of different fields. Telescopic sights, such as scopes, are often used to aim firearms, such as rifles or handguns. A user can peer through the scope to view a target up close. Conventional scope rings for holding scopes are often coupled to accessory rails of firearms. Unfortunately, these scope rings have flat surfaces that physically contact the accessory rails and result in edge loading. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional scope ring 56 that has a rail clamp 60 with flat surfaces 62, 64, 66, 68 that physically contact an accessory rail 70. The rail clamp 60 and/or accessory rail 70 can be damaged (e.g., deformed) due to high stresses, especially if the accessory rail 70 is not properly sized (e.g., undersized) with respect to the rail clamp 60. Such rail clamps thus often compromise rail engagement precision. If the scope ring is repeatedly removed and reinstalled, rail engagement precision can be significantly compromised.